I can't take my eyes off of you
by Missxlashley
Summary: Traduit de la vraie version de wesleyquinn.hot par moi Lashley
1. On voit la façon dont tu le regardes

"Je vous l'ai déja dit les filles, je n'aime personne." Avait protestée Ashley contre ses amies Vanessa, Monique, Olesya et Britt (c'était une pom-pom girl dans hsm 1)

"Allez, Ashley, tu dois aimer quelqu'un..."Avait gémit Vanessa

"NON JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS POUR CA"Ashley a-t-elle crié dans la pièce, il y eut un grand silence

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a en premier, aujourd'hui?" Avait demandée Olesya, essayant de démarrer une conversation.

"Répétitions de dance". Avait répondu Britt, en appliquant du gloss sur ses levres.

"Est-ce que Lucas sera là?"avait demandée Ashley . Britt acquiesa et se mit du gloss.

"Je pense que quelqu'un a une pensée pour un certain Grabeel." Avait dit Monique en faisant un clin d'oeil a Ashley

"Non! Je pense seulement qu'il est mignon! C'est tout" Avait dit Ashley avec un cri aigu

"Oh Allez Ash, nous savons tous la façon dont il te regarde .."avait répondu Vanessa , pointant les 3 autres filles dans la chambre.

"Que veux-tu dire?"avait demandé Ashley , rougissant.

"Oh Allez, pendant les répétitions, tu es toujours entrain de le regarder.. et tu flirtes avec lui tout le temps... et tu bavais quand tu le voyais lorsque nous étions à la plage la semaine dernière. "avait déclaré Olesya .

"Oh, oui, et si je l'aimais..Nous avons tous des touches."avait répondu Ashley .

"Ouais, mais nous savons déjà que nos touches nous aiment.." avait répondu Britt

"Oh aller, si je n'étais pas la, vous ne seriez pas avec eux."avait répondu Ashley, pinçant sa langue aux 4 filles devant elle.

PENDANT CE TEMPS...

"Etes-vous prêts pour les répétitions?"avait demandé Zac , mettant un t-shirt. Le reste du groupe (Ryne, Corbin, Lucas, Chris) avait répondu par un «oui» ou un «euh hein»

"Allez, allons chercher les filles."avait dit Ryne , en regardant l'horloge dans le coin de leur chambre d'hôtel.

"Attendez les gars, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose.. "avait dit Lucas , en arretant ses amis avant de quitter la salle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"avait demandé Chris, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"J'ai un peu le béguin pour quelqu'un ..Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. "avait répondu Lucas, en soupirant.

"C'est Ashley, n'est-ce pas?" avaient demandés Zac, Ryne, Corbin et Chris , sautant sur place.

"Comment le savez-vous?" avait demandé Lucas , perplexe.

"Les filles ont cet effet sur nous.Et, c'est assez évident. " avait réponduCorbin , en s'asseyant.

"Bien, maintenant nous ferions mieux d'aller Allons-y." avait répondu Lucas , il partit, suivi des garçons .  
A LA SALLE DE FILLES:

Les filles regardaient la télévision avant que quelqu'un ait frappé à leur porte.Vanessa, étant la plus près de la porte se leva et répondit à la porte.

"Salut les garçons." Elle a accueilli, elle les laissa entrer dans la chambre. Elle a souri et a donné une rapide étreinte à Zac et un baiser sur les lèvres.

"Aller, on y va." avait gémit Ashley, attrapant son sac.

Dans la voiture:

Dans le siège du conducteur il y avait Zac, et Vanessa était dans le siège du passager. Sur la banquette derriere eux il y avait Ashley et Lucas, qui étaient tous les deux extrêmement nerveux. Sur la banquette derrière eux c'était Chris et Britt, et Monique et Corbin étaient assis derrière eux. Ryne et Olesya étaient assis derriere eux, entrain de parler.

"Donc, oui, Ashley a admis qu'elle aimait Lucas.Avait dit Olesya, tout bas afin qu'Ashley ne puisse entendre.

"Il nous a dit la même chose à son sujet ."avait répondu Ryne , en regardant Lucas et Ashley, qui étaient assis en silence.

""Nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils soient ensemble." avait répondu Olesya , le frappa sur le coté, ce qui fait le fit rire nerveusement

"C'était quoi ce cirque?"avait demandé Corbin , en tournant autour pour trouver d'ou le bruit provenait

"Tu rigole comme une écolière."Avait Dit Monique, en roulant les yeux.

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est mignon." avait répondu Olesya en souriant.

"Eh bien, je pense que tu es mignonne."avait répondu Ryne, pinçant la langue à sa petite amie.

"Alors". avait dit Lucas, en essayant de briser le silence inconfortable entre les deux. "est-cequetuvoudraisbienallervoirunfilmavecmoidemain?" Il a demandé dans un souffle.

"Un peu moins vite s'il te plaît?" Ashley demandé, ne comprenant pas un seul mot, qu'il venait de le dire.

"est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller voir un film avec moi demain?" Lucas avait répondu, beaucoup plus lent cette fois.

"Bien sûr." Ashley avait répondu, entrain de rougir.

Voila la fin du chapitre 1 vos reviews pleaze


	2. Je t'aime

Ashley a gémi et s'est assise sur une chaise dans la salle ou ils ont pratiqués les répétitions. Elle avait juste fini de répéter 5 fois 'we're all in this together' et elle était exténuée.

"Hey, Ash, es-tu prête pour le cinéma ce soir ?" Avait demandé Lucas, entrain de s'assoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

"Ouais, a quelle heure ?" Avait-elle demandé en fermant ses yeux.

"Euh, qu'est-ce que tu penses si je te prends a 18h30 ?" Avait proposé Lucas

"Oui c'est bon" Avait dit Ashley, souriante

Lucas ! Ashley ! Venez, faisons bop to the top encore une fois et vous pourriez partir !" Kenny cria depuis la salle. Les deux blonds gemirent et se mirent en position.

Après bop to the top

"C'est bon. Vous pouvez partir et je verrai si jai encore besion de vous plus tard" Avait dit Kenny, entrain d'aider zac pour des pas de dances

"Enfin nous pouvons manger" Avait dit Ashley en descendant de l'échelle

"Tu peux reformuler ce que tu as dit" Avait dit Lucas, s'asseyant sur le plancher.

"Enfin, nous pou-" Avait commencé Ashley mais elle fut coupé par Lucas

"J'ai pas dit redit ta phrase d'avant" Avait dit Lucas en rigolant.

"Allons voir ce que font les autres." Avait sugeré Ashley. Lucas et Ashley marchèrent dans le couloir et virent Corbin assis au milieu du couloir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Avait demandé Lucas, curieux

"J'étais entrain de manger des gauffres, et puis Monique est venue et a pris mes gauffres et elle est partie avec en courant." Avait gémi Corbin.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé a avoir plus de gauffres ?" Avait demandé Ashley , en rigolant

"C'est une bonne idée." Avait répondu Corbin, il alla en chercher.

"Lucas, Ashley. Avez-vous vu Corbin ?" Avait demandé Monique, marchant vers eux.

"Ouais, il était assis au milieu du couloir, tout seul, tout ça parce que tu lui a pris ses gauffres." Avait dit Lucas, en rigolant.

"Ha ha ha, laisse-moi deviner... Il est parti en chercher plus ?" Avait demandé Monique. Ashley acquiesa de la tête et souria

"D'accord. Je vais le chercher. Tout le monde est dans la cantine." Avait dit Monique, en marchant en dehors du couloir. Ashley et Lucas ont marché ver la cantine mais il se sont stoppés quand ils ont vu Corbin courrir en dehors du courrir en se faisant crier par Ryne et Chris.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Avait demandé Ashley, en s'asseyant à la table avec le reste de l'équipe.

"Corbin a pris ses gauffres" Avait dit Britt.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les hommes et la nourriture ? C'est ennuyant." Avait demandé Olesya, rigolant de Corbin qui s'était caché en dessous d'une table.

"Franchement, c'est juste la façon dont nous sommes." Avait répondu Lucas, en prenant une gorgé de sa bouteille d'eau.

"Je suis d'accord." Avait dit Ryne, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Que se passe t-il maintenant ?" Avait demandé Vanessa, en rigolant.

"Nous ne trouvons pas Corbin." Avait répondu Chris, s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Oh, je pense que je sais comment le faire venir ici." Avait répondu Monique, prenant son téléphone portable. Ils entendirent une sonnerie très familière et Corbin répondit au téléphone

"Allo ?"

"Salut, bébé, tourne-toi" Avait répondu Monique, en gloussant

"D'accord, mais pourquoi je dois...oh merde" Avait dit Corbin en ayant vu l'équipe.

Est-ce que Corbin volera ces gauffres encore une fois ?" Avait demandé Zac, en marchant vers l'équipe.

"Ouais.." Avait répondu Lucas, après que Ryne et Chris ont commencé a chasser Corbin.

"Donc, est-ce que quelqu'un fait quelque chose aujourd'hui." Avait demandé Vanessa, en se regardant dans son mirroir

"Lucas et moi allons voir un film" Avait répondu Ashley, en rougissant légèrement. Toutes les filles ont commencées a crier et a sauter, ce qui rendit la tête d'Ashley beaucoup plus rouge que tout a l'heure.

"Et vous que faites-vous ?" Avait demandé Lucas au reste de l'équipe.

"Nous allons au centre commercial. Et puis nous allons manger... rien de bon." Avait répondu Zac mettant ses bras autour de Vanessa. Ils se sont assis pendant 20 minutes, parlant sauf Corbin, Chris et Ryne qui essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles.

"Kenny veut que nous répétons we're all in this together encore un peu et nous pourrions partir." Avait dit Chris

Après ils(les garçons sans lucas) ont répété get'cha head in the game encore un peu et ils sont partis.

/**dans la peau d'ashley**/

Oh mon dieu! Lucas va venir dans une heure et je ne sais pas encore quoi mettre ! Jai pris tout ce que j'avais dans mon armoire enfin j'ai trouvé une mini jupe en jean bleu foncé et un débardeur rose. Je les ai pris, j'ai courru dans ma salle de bain et jai pris une douche pendant 20 minutes. Et puis, j'ai mis mes affaires et j'ai fais mes cheveux. Je les ai raidis et j'ai fais une queue de cheval. Et pour le maquillage, j'ai utilisé le bleu et le rose. Après, je mis mes talons blancs, et j'avais encore une demi-heure devant moi. Je me suis assis sur mon lit et j'ai commencé à lire un magasine. j'étais juste intéressé par un article lorsque j'entendis un coup sur ma porte d'entrée. J'ai vite régardé mes cheveux dans le mirroir et j'ai répondu a la porte, souriant.

"Salut" Avait dit Lucas

"Salut" Avais-je répondu. J'ai pris le temps de le regarder. Il portait un jean, un polo blanc et rouge et des chaussures blanches. Il était vraiment mignon.

"Est-ce que tu veux entrer un peu ?" Avais-je demandé, en rougissant un peu.

"Ouais bien sûr." Avait répondu Lucas, en entrant dans ma maison. Il s'est assis sur le canapé et a mis la télévision. Il était chocqué quand il a vu ce que c'était à la télévision.

"Oh mon dieu, Ash, viens voir." Avait dit Lucas, encore un peu en état de choc. C'était la vidéo I've been looking for. Ashley avait commencé a chanter avec sa brosse à cheveux, et Lucas a continué à chanter avec la télécommande. Quand la chanson s'est terminé, ils étaient dans les bras de chacun. Ils ont pris un souffle et ont commencé a se rapprocher. Leurs lèvres étaient a un pouce lorsqu'ils entendirent une série de fusils suivi d'un cri.

"Oh mon dieu, Lucas c'était un fusil ?" Avais-je demandé

"Je pense que oui, reste ici, je vais voir ce que c'est." Avait répondu Lucas,en marchant et en faisant attention en dehors de la salle à manger.

"Fais attention Lucas... Je t'aime." Avait chuchoté Ashley à elle-même en pleurant.


	3. QUOI ?

Lucas eut une expression chocquée sur son visage. Il avait entendu ce qu'Ashley avait chuchoté et il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas vu un homme masqué avec un fusil. Il entendit un coup de fusil et sentit une douleur atroce à son épaule droite. Il regarda son épaule et vit qu'il y avait du sang qui coulait le long de son bras. Il cria dans la douleur et pris son épaule. Après, il vit la porte d'hotel d'ashley ouverte et Ashley se précipita à ses cotés.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien? Vas-tu mourrir? S'il te plaît ne meurs pas Lucas, nous avons besoin de toi pour le film. S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. S'IL TE PLAIT?" avait crié Ashley, en prenant un souffle, avec des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

"Ashley, je vais bie-" Avait commencé Lucas, mais il fut coupé par le cri d'Ashley. Il regarda et vit que l'homme avait eut Ashley à la jambe.

"Ashley, prends mon téléphone. Il est dans ma poche et compose le 911.Maintenant." Avait ordoné Lucas. Ashley acquiesça et composa le numéro. Elle mit le haut-parleur.

"Police du New-Mexique, Que puissions-nous faire pour vous?" Avait questionné une femme de l'autre coté de la ligne.

"Euh, nous sommes à l'hotel lincoln, et il y a eu une fusillade. Il a juste tiré sur moi et mon ami." Avait dit Ashley en mettant une main sur sa jambe.

"D'accord. Nous allons envoyer des policiers. Où avez-vous été touché." Avait demandé la policière.

"Euh, j'ai été touché à l'épaule et mon amie a été touché à la jambe." Avait répondu Lucas

"Ok. Est-ce que nous pourrions contacter quelqu'un à propos de ça." Avait t-elle demandé.

Oh, ouais, vous pouvez appeler Zac au 563-9557 et Kenny au 485-9842 et leur dire que c'est Lucas et Ashley.

"Bien sûr. La police est déjà sur les lieux." Avait dit la policière. Il y avait 6 policiers dans le hall.

"Merci" Ashley raccrocha le téléphone et un des policiers avanca vers eux.

"Je suis l'officier Mott, euh, pouvez vous me dire ce qui c'est passé exactement." Avait-il demandé, en aidant Lucas et Ashley à se mettre debout.

"Euh, nous étions dans ma chambre d'hotel, nous étions entrain de regarder un film quand nous entendîmes un coup de fusil, ensuite Lucas est allé voir ce que c'était, et quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu un autre coup de fusil et le cri de Lucas." Avait expliqué Ashley, en tréssailant quand elle toucha sa jambe

"Et elle venue voir ce qui c'est passé et elle se fit toucher à sa jambe." Avait expliqué Lucas en aidant Ashley à se mettre debout.

"Très bien. Je vais vous prendre à l'hopital, esperons que les autres ferons payer cet homme." Avait dit l'officier mott,en parlant des 5 autres policiers, qui étaient entrain de mettre les menottes à l'homme masqué, l'homme masqué et les policiers entrèrent dans la camionette. Ashley et Lucas acquiesèrent et suivèrent l'officier Mott, Lucas eut pas de mal à monter dans la camionette mais l'officier Mott aida Ashley a monter.

--Pendant ce temps--

"Allo ?" avait demandé Zac, repondant à son téléphone. Lui, Corbin, Ryne, Chris, Vanessa, Monique, Olesya et Britt étaient au centre commercial.

"Euh, est-ce que c'est Zac ?" Avait demandé la femme venant de la police.

"Ouais, que se passe-t-il ?" Avait demandé Zac, curieusement.

"Je suis Shelly, je viens de la police du New Mexique, vos amis Lucas et Ashley ont été entraînés dans une fusillade." Avait-elle expliquée

"ILS ONT ETE QUOI" Avait crié Zac. Le reste du groupe le regardé.

"Euh, Je ne sais pas vraiment quelque chose d'autre à propos de ça mais je sais que Lucas avait été touché à l'épaule et Ashley avait été touché à la jambe. Ils sont sur le chemin de l'hopital."Avait expliqué Shelly, a un Zac frénétique.

"Très bien, Merci." Zac raccrocha son téléphone.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Avait demandé Vanessa, curieuse.

"Ashley et Lucas ont été touchés par un fusil." Avait dit Zac, plus calme qu'avant.

"QUOI ?" Avait crié le reste du groupe."

"Lucas a été touché à l'épaule et Ashley à la jambe. C'est tout ce que je sais. Ils sont sur le chemin de l'hopital." Avait expliqué Zac. Toutes les filles pleuraient et les garçons avaient des expressions chocquées sur leurs visages.

"Allons à l'hopital." Avait ordonné Ryne. Corbin acquiesa et donna à Monique, qui était entrain de pleurer, une étreinte et dit dans son oreille

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont s'en sortir." Monique donna un petit sourire à Corbin et pris sa main.

"Allons-y." Avait dit Chris.

--KENNY--

"QUOI ?" Avait dit Kenny dans son téléphone après avoir entendu les nouvelles.

"J'y serai. Merci." Il raccrocha et coura à l'hopital

--A l'hopital--

Lucas avait 14 points de suture et il ne devait pas faire d'exercice physique avec son bras pendant une semaine. Ashley,elle, avait 23 points de suture et elle ne devait pas faire d'exercice physique avec sa jambe pendant 2 semaines et elle devait utiliser les béquilles.

"Je suis désolé." Avait dit Lucas, quand l'infirmière fut parti de la chambre.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé." Avait demandé Ashley, le regardant. Il avait bougé et était maintenant sur une chaise entre les 2 lits.

"Si je n'étais pas voir ce qui se passait, Je n'aurais jamais été touché, et toi si tu n'étais pas venu voir ce qui se passait, tu n'auais jamais été touchée." Avait dit Lucas, avec le sentiment d'être coupable.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Lucas .Enfait, nous avons 2 semaines de repos." Avait fdit Ashley, essayant de rendre la bonne humeur à Lucas.

"Ha,ha ouais c'est super, je devine." Avait répondu Lucas, avec un grand sourire.

"Ouais." Avait dit Ashley, en souriant.

"Euh, Ashley est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?" Avait demandé Lucas, en repensant à la fois où Ashley avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

"Ouais, c'est quoi ta question ?"Avait demandé Ashley.

"Euh, quand je suis parti de la chambre, je t'ai entendu dire je t'aime... c'est vrai ?" Avait demandé Lucas, regardant Ashley dans les yeux. Le visage d'Ashley devena rouge et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

"Euhh, ouais c'est vrai." Avait-elle répondu, chocquée qu'il l'avait entendu.

"Ok. parce que ça fait un moment que je voulais te dire que je ressens la meme chose à propos de toi." Avait dit Lucas, en s'approchant près d'elle. Après leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, c'était comme si il y avait des feux d'artifices. Ashley mis ses mains autour du cou à Lucas en faisant attention à son épaule et il mis son autre bras autour de taille. Ils étaient vraiment à fond dans le baiser qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Zac, Kenny, Corbin, Chris, Ryne, Britt, Olesya, Vanessa et Monique étaient là. Ils entendirent un bruit de click qui venait de l'appareil photo de Vanessa et le gloussement de Vanessa donc Lucas et Ashley avaient cessés de s'embrasser.

"Euh. Salut les gars." Avait dit Ashley, entrain de rougir


End file.
